Mental Weights
by NyanNyan-chan
Summary: A story previous to the Michiru and Haruka first seen on Sailor Moon. (HarukaxMichiru implied then occuring, yes, that means lesbians.)
1. Default Chapter

Uhmm....yes, let me see... thoughts about HarukaxMichiru here, yes, that means lesbians. You no like-y, you no read-y. This is before they got together, just in case you would begin to wonder what the hell was going on post-reading. Flames on style, etc. etc. welcome. Flames about Bad horrible gay people! will be laughed at, printed out, and ceremoniously burned.I actually decided to write a more-than-400 words story, so this is just the first chapter.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
She felt lethargic. No, not just lethargic, she felt....heavy. Every time she made a motion, no matter how small, her body felt like lead. Tenoh Haruka ran a hand through her dirty blond hair, letting a small sigh escape her. It seemed that she always felt like this, now. Like she was dead, but still going on with her daily life. She had been laying on the dull tan couch for nearly an hour after waking.  
  
It was all _her_ fault.  
  
Haruka scowled slightly. Kaioh Michiru was so completely confident. Whether she was just oblivious, or if she was laughing inside when she ignored all of the taller girl's hopeful, longing glances, Haruka didn't know. She wanted the blue-haired girl, she couldn't deny that, but there was no way. No way at all.   
She didn't want to say that it was anything more than wanting her. Michiru was beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that. So it shouldn't have been anything more than physical attraction. But somehow, she could see herself telling the shorter girl she loved her. Of course, she could also picture herself telling her she hated her.   
In her mind, she attempted to lay out reasons why the latter was far more feasible than the former.   
Michiru was cocky. But why shouldn't she be? All the artistic accomplishments she had made were nothing to sneer at. Michiru was a perfectionist....no, she couldn't say that, she herself was a perfectionist even more. Michiru was....she couldn't think of any more. Not that she hadn't already reputed her own arguments against her.  
In the middle of her thoughts, her stomach loudly reminded her that she had not yet eaten that day. She let out a soft sigh, rising from the nest of sheets and pillows she had prepared for herself on the couch. Sleeping in the cold, lifeless bedroom of her relatively new (and at that, rather cheap...) appartment was unnerving, so she had made herself a different the first night she arrived. At least the living room had windows.  
As the blood rushed to her head, her vision became slightly obscurred, and she gripped the arm rest of the couch, growing dizzy. Good God, how long had she been sleeping there? She glanced silently at the garish red numbers on the digital clock, her sight clearing. Ten past noon. What a slug she had become.  
Grumbling to herself, she made her way into the tiny excuse for a kitchen. When she had gotten her meal into the microwave, she glanced over at the phone. The tiny light on the answering machine alerted her that someone had left a message earlier that morning. Leaning on the grey formica counter with one arm, she pressed down the button to hear it.  
Saturday, 11:37 A small mechanical voice announced the time the message had been recorded, then a human voice came on.  
Hello...I'm sorry to call when you're out...this is Kaioh Michiru...


	2. Chapter 2

Iiiiit's.....the second chapter! ::dance dance:: If you want lots of other schtuff I said, go to the previous chapter. Yeah.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Her microwave breakfast still sat in the machine, long since forgotten. Haruka bit her lip, listening to the message once more.  
Hello...I'm sorry to call when you're out...this is Kaioh Michiru...I'd like to talk to you sometime, if you have the time. Call me back. Then her number, and the time.  
The tall blonde tapped her fingers lightly on the counter, thinking to herself. What the hell would Kaioh Michiru have to talk to _her_ about? The turquoise-haired girl ignored her practically every other time they were near each other, at school, or anywhere else for that matter. Though they really didn't see each other outside of school often.  
Maybe she would just ignore the message. If Michiru came up to her about it at school, she could just say that he answering machine wasn't working, and that she was going to be late for class. Then she could just leave. That wouldn't be that, wouldn't it? Crisis averted.   
No, it wouldn't be. As much as Haruka wished she wasn't, Michiru was quite persistent. Whatever question she had, she wouldn't let it go unanswered.  
Haruka sighed loudly, then picked up the phone, slowly dialing. It only rang twice before the person she least, and most, wanted to hear picked up.  
  
She managed to replay quietly, You called me and... she paused, This is Haruka... but...yeah... you called me this morning and wanted to talk?  
Yes, I did...do you think that you could meet me somewhere today? Michiru asked.  
Haruka blanched slightly. She had thought this was just going to be a quick question on the telephone, not some rendezvous.  
  
She managed to choke out.  
With that, the arrangements were made; most made by Michiru, while Haruka agreed quietly.  
As she let the phone slip from her hand onto its cradle, she sighed softly. She always sounded like such an idiot when she talked to Michiru...always. She ran a hand silently through her bangs, brushing them out of her eyes. She had no idea what she was going to say to her when they met later that day. At least it would be at the park...they could walk...something neutral like that.  
She slumped down onto the white tiled floor, pulling her knees up to her chest, her back up against the kitchen counter. This had to be one of the most idiotic things she had ever done. Michiru must've already thought her to be a fool, and now she was going to prove it. At least it would be mostly Michiru's job to provide conversation; she was the one who wanted to talk about something in the first place.  
The tall girl couldn't think of a single reason she couldn't have just said whatever she wanted on the phone. Whatever it was, it must've been important, to want to see Haruka face-to-face.


	3. Chapter 3

Uhmm....same warnings as the last chapter and the chapter before that, if you haven't read them by now, you're a poor confused child ^_^ But I love you anyway for reading my fic!  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Haruka tucked her hands into the pockets of her khaki pants to keep from fidgeting, looking around for any sign of Michiru. She pulled back the sleeve of her cream coloured blouse, checking her watch. Still early. Damn. She shoved her hand back into her pocket, leaning back against the large tree Michiru had said they would meet at and glancing around at the park.  
It was surprisingly quiet, for a Saturday. Only a few people strolled along the winding paths, just a solitary couple sitting under one of the other large trees dotting the landscape. The afternoon sunlight drifted down through the tree branches onto her, forming small puddles of light on her face and clothes.  
  
She turned quickly to face the speaker behind her. It was Michiru, her hair tied back into a low ponytail with a black ribbon, a soft blue sun dress that matched her eyes drifting to and fro on her thin frame in the slight breeze. Haruka's breath almost escaped her right there and then. She managed to force her lips into a small smile, hoping her eyes weren't _too_ wide. Michiru returned the gesture, smiling with a grace that, until then, Haruka hadn't thought possible.  
I'm glad you came. The shorter girl said softly.  
It's...not a problem. I didn't have anything planned. Haruka replied. She mentally cringed. God, not a minute into the conversation, and she was already making a fool of herself!  
Walk with me? Michiru asked.  
Haruka nodded dumbly. A walk in the park with Michiru? She didn't even think she physically had the ability to say no.   
The two began to walk, side by side, in silence. Haruka twisted the small silver ring on her pinkie nervously. Michiru had something to say, so why couldn't she just say it now, instead of torturing her like this? God, sometimes she hated her. Loved her most of the time, but sometimes...she just couldn't take the other girl's unending fountain of silent confidence. Haruka glanced over at her.  
A sudden shiver struck her, and she paused for a moment. She thought she heard Michiru say her name, but she wasn't sure. Something was wrong...her body tensed, beginning to shake. Something terrible...Michiru's voice became more worried, calling her name again, but now she couldn't even see her. It was red, all red. Frozen figures were destroyed, crumbled into thousands of tiny pieces before her eyes; and above it all, a Goddess. Death herself. And then nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 4 Last

E-bloody-gads, if you haven't read my warnings and don't like gay people and are on the fourth chapter.....I don't even know, that's right! They're on the first chapter, muffins.  
__________________________________________________________________  
The voice was soft and quiet, and Haruka felt something cool on her cheek.  
Her eyes fluttered open lightly and she glanced around dazedly. Starting slightly, she realized her position. The cool feeling at her cheek was a slim, pale hand, pressing gently against the side of her face in an attempt to wake her. Soft white fabric shifted a bit underneath her head, which was craddled carefully in Michiru's lap. They were seated in the shade of one of the large trees in the park. The shorter girl smiled weakly.  
You frightened me. She told Haruka quietly.  
I...I'm sorry... Haruka stammered, trying to find words swimming among the thoughts racing through her mind. _Her_ head was in _Michiru's_ lap. She felt she could almost die of embarassment. Then again, at least she could die happy, I just...I...  
It's all right. I know what you saw. Michiru cut her off.  
Haruka blinked. How in the world would _she_ know what she had seen?  
But how did you-  
Don't worry about it. The other girl's voice was soothing. Her hand was still on Haruka's cheek, You'll know.  
The tall blonde stared silently. Lovely. Now Michiru was going mad. That certainly put a damper on her romantic hopes.  
I'm not crazy. Michiru said softly.  
God, what was she, a mind reader? Haruka nodded in dumb agreement, her thought process put slightly out of balance. She attempted to sit, but Michiru slid her other hand onto her shoulder, holding her down gently.  
You need to just lay down for a while.  
Without any doubt, she knew she was blushing. She could only just hope that it wasn't bad enough for Michiru to notice. The blue-haired girl smiled slightly. Her gaze shifted away from Haruka, instead watching the sky.  
  
  
Will you promise me something?  
Promise her something? She'd promise her anything in the world, in the position she was in. She nodded, once again at a loss for words.  
When you know... Michiru's voice wavered a little, When you know...will you be with me?  
Eyes widening, Haruka looked up at her. The other was still not looking at her. Carefully, she sat up, watching her for a moment. A few tears were drifting over the shorter girl's cheeks. She appeared absolutely lost. Haruka bit her lip, then replied.  
When I know...I'll be with you, Michiru.  
  
  
_____________________________End__________________________________


End file.
